Moody Blues Concerts 1960s
1964 Line-Up (May 1, 1964) *Ray Thomas *Mike Pinder *Graeme Edge *Denny Laine *Clint Warwick May 2, 1964 Carlton Ballroom, Erdington, ENG (First Gig for the Moody Blues. The group name started as "The M & B 5") May 4, 1964 Stork Hotel, Walsall, ENG June 19, 1964 Salford University, Manchester, ENG During the first half of August the group still called themselves "The Moody Blues 5" August 1, 1964 Crystal Ballroom, Shotton, ENG (with The Pathfinders) August 1, 1964 Stork Hotel, Walsall, ENG By August 15, they called themselves "The Moody Blues" August 15, 1964 Stork Hotel, Walsall, ENG August 28, 1964 Rediffusion (UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go!". First TV Appearance performing "Lose Your Money") August 29, 1964 Stork Hotel, Walsall, ENG (with Jugs O Henry) September ??, 1964 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Alexis Kornor's Blues, Inc.) September 3, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Night Shift) September 11, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting The Yardbirds) September 14, 1964 Moonlighter Club, Weybridge, ENG September 19, 1964 Stork Hotel, Walsall, ENG September 24, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Night Shift) September 28, 1964 Moonlighter Club, Weybridge, ENG October 2, 1964 Ricky Tick Club, Guildford, ENG October 2, 1964 Corporation Hall Cattle Market, Derby, ENG October 4, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG October 10, 1964 Stork Hotel, Walsall, ENG October 10, 1964 Whisky-a-Go-Go, Birmingham, ENG October 11, 1964 Cavern Club, Birmingham, ENG October 11, 1964 Ritz Ballroom, Birmingham, ENG October 12, 1964 Memorial Hall, Harrow, ENG October 15, 1964 Donaldson Pegran Studios, London, ENG (UK TV appearance) October 17, 1964 Trend Club, Colchester, ENG October 19, 1964 Moonlighter Club, Weybridge, ENG October 22, 1964 Ricky Tick Club, Guildford, ENG October 25, 1964 Digbeth Civic Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 28, 1964 Blue Indigo Club at the Bay Tree Inn, Southampton, ENG October 29, 1964 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Beat Room". Broadcast November 2nd) October 30, 1964 Caroline House, London, ENG October 30, 1964 Crawdady Club, Richmond, ENG October 31, 1964 The Black Cat, Bradford, ENG November 2, 1964 Moonlighter Club, Weybridge, ENG November 6, 1964 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond, ENG November 8, 1964 Casino Club, Walsall, ENG November 9, 1964 Glenlyn Ballroom, Forest Hill, ENG November 12, 1964 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond, ENG November 13, 1964 Corporation Hall Cattle Market, Derby, ENG November 14, 1964 Casino Club, Walsall, ENG November 16, 1964 Granada TV Centre, Manchester, ENG (UK TV "Scene at 6:30") November 21, 1964 Dagenham Tech College, Dagenham, ENG November 22, 1964 Blue Indigo Club at the Bay Tree Inn, Southampton, ENG November 23, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Muleskinners) November 24, 1964 Battersea College of Technology, London, ENG November 27, 1964 Goldsmiths College of Art, London, ENG November 30, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Manfred Mann) December 4, 1964 Rediffusion (UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go!", performing "Go Now". Broadcast date) December 6, 1964 Rendezvous Club, Southsea, ENG (with Sons of Man) December 7, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Mark Leeman Five) December 10, 1964 UK TV "Vision On" Taping date December 11, 1964 Crawdaddy Club, Richmond, ENG December 14, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Mark Leeman Five) December 21, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Mark Leeman Five) December 25, 1964 Rediffusion (UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go!". Christmas Day party performing "Go Now") December 26, 1964 Casino Club, Walsall, ENG (with Slade & The 'N'Betweens) December 27, 1964 City Hall, Digbeth, ENG December 30, 1964 Southern Television Ltd, Southampton, ENG (UK TV "Three Go Round") December 30, 1964 Aranmore, Balham, ENG December 31, 1964 Astoria Ballroom, Rawtenstall, ENG December 31, 1964 Manchester, ENG (UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Go Now". Broadcast Date - Filmed at the Marquee Club) 1965 January 1, 1965 Casino Club, Walsall, ENG January 2, 1965 Whisky-a-Go-Go, Birmingham, ENG January 3, 1965 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG January 4, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by the Mark Leeman Five) January 5, 1965 Ricky Tick, Guildford, ENG January 6, 1965 Aranmore, Balham, ENG January 7, 1965 UK TV "Beat Room", Broadcast date. Package Tour with Chuck Berry, Graham Bond Organization, The Moody Blues, Winston G., The Five Dimensions & Long John Baldry and The Hoochie Coochie Men January 8, 1965 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG January 9, 1965 Astoria, London, ENG January 10, 1965 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (cancelled appearance) January 10, 1965 Birmingham Studia, Birmingham, ENG (not part of package tour) January 11, 1965 UK TV "Beat Room" (Broadcast date) January 11, 1965 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG January 12, 1965 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) January 13, 1965 Odeon Cinema, Leicester, ENG January 14, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL January 15, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45) January 16, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" (Broadcast date) January 16, 1965 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) January 17, 1965 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG January 18, 1965 ABC, Hull, ENG January 19, 1965 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG January 20, 1965 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (2 shows 6.30 & 8.30) January 21, 1965 BBC Glasgow, SCOT (UK TV "A Quick Look Around".Broadcast date) January 21, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops" (Broadcast date) January 21, 1965 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT January 22, 1965 ABC, Carlisle, ENG January 23, 1965 Odeon, Stockton, ENG January 24, 1965 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG January 25, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG January 26, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows, 6.20 & 8.40) January 27, 1965 ABC, Lincoln, ENG January 28, 1965 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG January 29, 1965 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG January 30, 1965 Odeon, Southend-on-Sea, ENG January 31, 1965 Edmonton Regal, London, ENG February 2, 1965 UK Radio "Pop Inn" February 3-4, 1965 Shepperton Studios (Filming for UK TV "Hullabaloo". Performers include: Searchers, Billy J. Kramer, Wayne Fontana and the Mindbenders, Georgie Fame, Joe Brown & Moody Blues) February 5, 1965 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG February 6, 1965 Rendezvous Club, Southsea, ENG (Cancelled) February 7, 1965 Black Prince, Bexley, ENG (Cancelled) February 7, 1965 Birmingham, ENG (UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars") February 8, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG February 10, 1965 UK TV "Round Up" February 10, 1965 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, SCOT (supported by The Red Hawks) February 11, 1965 Locarno Ballroom, Montrose, SCOT (Mike Pinder was attacked onstage by a fan described as a "female amazon". The assailant escaped with a piece of the pianist's scalp having ripped a clump of hair from his head) February 11, 1965 Red Shoes, Elgin, SCOT February 12, 1965 Raith, Kirkcaldy, SCOT February 13, 1965 Community Centre, Ayr, SCOT February 14, 1965 Palais, Dundee, SCOT February 17, 1965 US TV "Shindig", Performing "Go Now" February 17, 1965 Swansea University, Swansea, WAL (Cancelled) February 19, 1965 Casino Club, Walsall, ENG February 20, 1965 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG February 21, 1965 Pigalle Restaurant, London, ENG February 22, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by the Mark Leeman Five) February 24, 1965 Town Hall, Farnborough, ENG February 25, 1965 McIlroys, Swindon, ENG March 1, 1965 Parr Hall, Warrington, ENG March 2, 1965 Stafford Hall, Altrincham, ENG March 2, 1965 Granada TV, Manchester, ENG (UK TV "Scene at 6.30") March 3, 1965 Club 99, Barrow-in-Furness, ENG March 4, 1965 Olympia Ballroom, Reading, ENG (Cancelled, With the Stormsville Shakers) March 5, 1965 Charing Cross Playhouse, London, ENG (UK Radio "Joe Loss Pop Show", performing "I Don't Want to Go On Without You") March 5, 1965 Birmingham, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "I Don't Want to Go On Without You") March 5, 1965 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (unconfirmed. This show was to be promoted by Radio Caroline with the Moody Blues & Yardbirds noted as "being sought". It is unknown if this show actually took place) March 6, 1965 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG March 7, 1965 Dungeon Club, Nottingham, ENG (Cancelled) March 8, 1965 Adelphi Ballroom, West Bromwich, ENG March 9, 1965 Olympia, London, ENG (UK Radio "Pop Inn") March 10, 1965 UK TV "Crackerjack" March 13, 1965 College of Technology, Oxford, ENG March 13, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars". Broadcast Date March 15, 1965 Pavilion, Bath, ENG March 16, 1965 Olympia, Paris, FRA (2 shows) March 18, 1965 Worthing Pier Pavilion, Worthing, ENG March 19, 1965 Durham University, Durham, ENG March 21, 1965 Golders Green Hippodrome, London, ENG (2 shows, with The Sorrows, The Art Woods & Twinkle and the Gonks and many others) March 22, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by the Mark Leeman Five) March 23, 1965 US TV "Hullabaloo". Broadcast date March 25, 1965 Park Lane Hilton Hotel, London, ENG March 26, 1965 Birmingham, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "I Don't Want to Go On Without You") March 27-28, 1965 Ritz Ballroom, Birmingham, ENG March 27-28, 1965 Plaza Ballroom, West Bromwich, ENG March 29, 1965 Dungeon Club, Nottingham, ENG April 1, 1965 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG April 2, 1965 Floral Hall, Morecambe, ENG April 3, 1965 Casino Club, Birmingham, ENG April 4, 1965 Black Prince, Bexley, ENG April 7, 1965 New Central Ballroom, Aldershot, ENG April 7, 1965 TWW "Discs A Gogo" April 10, 1965 Rendezvous Club, Southsea, ENG April 11, 1965 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Poll Winners Concert, performing "Bo Diddley" & "Go Now") April 12, 1965 BBC Maida Vale Studio 5, London, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Club". Broadcast April 17th) April 17, 1965 Palais, Peterborough, ENG April 19, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by the Mark Leeman Five) April 23, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" April 24, 1965 Palais, Peterborough, ENG May 1, 1965 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford May 2, 1965 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton May 3, 1965 Aeolian Hall, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear". Broadcast date) May 6, 1965 New Central Ballroom, Aldershot, ENG May 7, 1965 Ricky Tick Club, Windsor, ENG May 8, 1965 Pier, Cleethorpes, ENG May 9, 1965 Drill Hall, Scunthorpe, ENG May 10, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG May 12, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "I Go Crazy" & "Go Now". Broadcast date. May 13, 1965 Manor Lounge Club, Stockport, ENG May 14, 1965 Beachcomber Club, Bolton, ENG May 14, 1965 Beachcomber Club, Leeds, ENG May 15, 1965 Silver Beat Club, Exchange Place, Birmingham, ENG May 16, 1965 Adelphi Ballroom, West Bromwich, ENG May 17-18, 1965 Parr Hall, Warrington, ENG May 17-18, 1965 Stafford Hall, Altrincham, ENG May 19, 1965 Birdcage, Southsea, ENG May 20, 1965 Astoria Ballroom, Oldham, ENG May 21, 1965 Trentham Gardens, Stoke, ENG May 22, 1965 Rhodes Centre, Bishops Stortford, ENG (With Vandel Blues) May 24, 1965 Brighton, ENG ("British Song Festival". Televised) May 27, 1965 El Palacio de los Deportes, Barcelona, SPA May 28, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!", performing "From the Bottom of My Heart". Broadcast date. May 29, 1965 Drill Hall, Grantham, ENG May 29, 1965 UK Radio "Top Gear". Broadcast date. June 1, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (With The Muleskinners) June 5, 1965 London, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Club" Hosted by Brian Matthews. Broadcast date) June 5, 1965 UK TV ("Thank Your Lucky Stars", with Manfred Mann, Donovan, Julie Rogers, Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders, The Hollies, Vashti) June 6, 1965 Waldbuehne, Berlin, GER (with Casey Jones and The Governors, The Liverbirds, The Searchers, The Swinging Blue Jeans, The Lords) June 6, 1965 Radio Luxembourg ("Ready Steady Radio" Hosted by Brian Matthews, with Manfred Mann, Donovan, Julie Rogers, Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders, The Hollies, Vashti) June 7, 1965 UK TV "Gadzooks" June 7, 1965 Scarborough, ENG June 19, 1965 Kimbell's Ballroom, Southsea, ENG June 19, 1965 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (CANCELLED. With the Kinks) June 21, 1965 Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL (CANCELLED. With the Kinks) (The Moody Blues were scheduled to go the US with the Kinks for a tour in June, 1965, but were unable to enter America as they were unable to obtain the necessary visas) June 24, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops", performing "From the Bottom of My Heart". Broadcast date) June 27, 1965 ABC, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.10 & 8.35, with The Mark Four, Don Spencer, Jon Mark, Peter Jay & the Jaywalkers, The Riot Squad & Marianne Faithfull) June 28, 1965 French TV "Tete De Bois A Cannes" (Broadcast Date) June 28, 1965 Floral Hall, Gorleston, ENG (supported by Gary Freeman & The Contours) July 7, 1965 The Moody Blues give a party attended by Paul McCartney, George Harrison and their wives July 16, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (supported by The Lonely Ones) July 17, 1965 Galaxy Club, Basingstoke, ENG (with The Nomads) July 22, 1965 Winter Gardens, Wellington Pier, Yarmouth, ENG (supported by Circuit 5) July 23, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "From the Bottom of My Heart" July 23, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (With The Crowd) July 24, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (2 shows) July 24, 1965 Birdcage, Southsea, ENG July 24, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "From the Bottom of My Heart" July 25, 1965 Greenford, ENG July 30, 1965 Oasis Club, Manchester, ENG (cancelled) August 1, 1965 Palladium, London, ENG (supporting Rolling Stones, with Walker Brothers & Steam Packet (with lead singer Rod Stewart) August 2, 1965 BBC Manchester, ENG "Beat Show". Taping date August 4, 1965 Discs a Go-Go, Bristol, ENG August 5, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG August 6, 1965 Richmond Athletic Association Grounds, Richmond-on-Thames, ENG (5th National Jazz Festival, with The Yardbirds, The Who, The Mike Cotton Sound, Steam Packet, The Spencer Davis Group, Manfred Mann, The Animals and others) August 7, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (With The Downlanders & Soundtracks, The Fab Beats) August 9, 1965 Floral Hall, Gorleston, ENG August ?, 1965 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG August 11, 1965 Winter Gardens Pavilion, Weston Super Mare, ENG August 12, 1965 Queen's Hall, Barnstaple, ENG August 14, 1965 Spa Theatre, Bridlington, ENG August 15, 1965 Carlisle, ENG August 16, 1965 Majestic Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG August 20, 1965 Floral Hall, Morecambe, ENG August 22, 1965 Kirklevington, ENG August 23, 1965 Top Rank, Doncaster, ENG August 24, 1965 Cleveleys, ENG August 25, 1965 Hanley, ENG August 28, 1965 Royal Hotel, Lowestoft, ENG August 29, 1965 The Downs, Hassocks, ENG August 30, 1965 Savoy Ballroom, Southsea, ENG August 31, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with the Mark Leeman Five) September 15, 1965 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, SCOT (supported by The Red Hawks) September 21, 1965 BBC Studios "The Playhouse" for "This Must Be the Place". Broadcast October 11, 1965 September 21, 1965 UK Radio "Saturday Club". Broadcast September 25, 1965 September 21, 1965 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG ('Brian Epstein's Evening of Popular Music' at the Commonwealth Arts Festival September 24, 1965 Town Hall, Wembley, ENG September 25, 1965 Birdcage, Portsmouth, ENG September 28, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 30, 1965 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG (2 shows, filling in for Unit Four + Two, supporting Rolling Stones, Spencer Davis Group) October 1, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30, filling in for Unit Four + Two, supporting Rolling Stones, Spencer Davis Group) October 2, 1965 ABC, Wigan, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.35, filling in for Unit Four + Two, supporting Rolling Stones, Spencer Davis Group) October 22, 1965 Granada TV, Manchester, ENG "Scene at 6:30". Broadcast date October 23, 1965 Bangor University, Bangor, WAL October 24, 1965 Plaza Dance & Social Club, Handsworth, ENG (With Alan Bown Set) October 26, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG October 26, 1965 UK Radio "Pop Inn" October 29, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG October 30, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars". Broadcast date October 31, 1965 Pigalle, London, ENG November 1, 1965 TWW "Discs A Gogo". Broadcast date November 5, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go!" performing "Everyday". Broadcast date November 12, 1965 Gaiety Ballroom, Grimsby, ENG November 14, 1965 Shepherd's Bush Goldhawk, London, ENG November 21, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG Compere: Simon Oates, supporting The Walker Bros, with The Fourmost, Beryl Marsden and the Crewcats, Johnny B Great and the Quotations & The Pentagons) December 1, 1965 Town Hall, Farmingborough, ENG The Beatles begin their last British tour in Glasgow, Scotland, supported by the Moody Blues and the Koobas & Beryl Mardsen. December 3, 1965 Odeon Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT (With the Beatles) December 4, 1965 US TV "Shindig Goes To London" Part 1, Broadcast date of August 6th Jazz & Blues Festival with The Animals, Georgie Fame, Steampacket, Steve Winwood and others) December 4, 1965 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (With the Beatles) December 5, 1965 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (With the Beatles) December 7, 1965 ABC, Manchester or Apollo Theatre, Ardwick, ENG (With the Beatles) December 8, 1965 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (With the Beatles) December 9, 1965 Odeon Theatre, Birmingham, ENG (With the Beatles) December 9, 1965 US TV "Shindig Goes To London" Part 2, Broadcast date December 10, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (With the Beatles) December 11, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (With the Beatles) December 12, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (With the Beatles) December 15, 1965 Locarno, Stevenage, ENG December 19, 1965 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show". Live Broadcast date December 23, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "I Go Crazy", with The Dave Clark Five, Gerry and the Pacemakers, Lulu, The Yardbirds and others. Broadcast date December 23, 1965 UK TV "Vision On", Broadcast date December 25, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops" performing "Go Now". Broadcast date December 25-31, 1965 Fox Theatre, Brooklyn, NY ('Murray The K's Christmas Show', 4 shows per day, with Peter & Gordon, Wilson Pickett, The Fortunes, The McCoys, The Toys, Lenny Welch, Cannibal and the Headhunters, The Vibrations, The Spinners, The O'Jays) December 30, 1965 Southern TV "Three Go Round". Broadcast date 1966 JANUARY 1966 1 Brooklyn, NY Brooklyn Fox Theatre Murray The K's Christmas Show with Peter & Gordon, Wilson Pickett, The Fortunes, The McCoys, The Toys, Lenny Welch, Cannibal and the Headhunters, The Vibrations, The Spinners, The O'Jays 2 Brooklyn, NY Brooklyn Fox Theatre Murray The K's Christmas Show ?? Paris, France Unknown-open air festival With The Dynamites FEBRUARY 1966 The Moody Blues spend February 5 through 10 in Paris performing shows 5 Paris, France Theatre de la Mutualité With The Yardbirds, Ronnie Bird, Vigon, and Antoine 8 French TV "A Tous Vents" Performed "I'll Go Crazy" and "Bye Bye Bird" 10 Issy-les-Moulineaux, France Music Hall de France With Marianne Faithfull and others 11 Bristol, UK Corn Exchange 17 Conaha Quay, UK Civic Hall 18 Bristol, UK unknown 19 Nantwich, UK Civic Hall 21 Manchester, UK Manchester University 23 Southampton, UK Royal Pier Pavilions 25 Blackpool, UK Winter Gardens 26 Nottingham, UK Nottingham University 27 Greenford, UK Starlite MARCH 1966 6 French TV "Vient de Paraitre" "Bye Bye Bird" 7 Douches écossaises showers (ORTF1) "Petula Clark show" Petula Clark hosts. With Lulu, Henri Tachan, The Yardbirds, Marianne Faithfull, Michele Arnaud, Serge Gainsbourg 17 London, UK Royal Albert Hall; Dick Clark's "Where The Action Is" (Taping date) With Spencer Davis Group, Yardbirds, Small Faces, Mindbenders, Them, Unit 4 Plus 2, Nashville Teens, Zombies and The Action APRIL 1966 3 Wembley, UK Empire Pool "Record Star Show" With Cliff & The Shads, Spencer Davis, Adam Faith, Georgie Fame, Billy J Kramer, Wayne Fontana and Manfred Mann among others. April 16, 1966 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (With The Soundtrekkers & The Mark Barry Group) May 1, 1966 Oasis, Manchester, ENG May 2, 1966 Tiles Club, London, ENG (supported by Steve Darbishire & The Yum Yum Band) May 6-20, 1966 14 day tour of France, return on May 21 May 22, 1966 Brussels, BEL May 30, 1966 French TV "Cravate Noire", with Marianne Faithful & Sylvie Vartan. Broadcast date) May 30, 1966 Pavilion, Bath, ENG JUNE 1966 3-6 MOODY BLUES go to Europe to promote "This is My House" 4 Halluin, France Festival des Jeunes with more than 100 international artists 5 Paris, France Olympia Theatre 15 Bromley, UK Bromley Court Hotel 17 BBC 1 "Where The Action Is" Broadcast date 19 Bournemouth, UK The Pavilion With The Sean Buckley Set, Wayne Fontana, The Small Faces 21 Oxford, UK Oxford University: Wadham Commemorative Ball 24 London, UK Ram Jam Club July 9, 1966 Clint Warwick tells "Record Mirror" that he is quitting the Moody Blues July 14, 1966 Lacarno, Coventry, ENG (Cancelled, replaced by The Searchers) July 18, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Cancelled, replaced by The Birds) July 19, 1966 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, SCOT (supported by The Sole Generation) July 30, 1966 Villa Marina, Douglas (Isle of Man), ENG August 4, 1966 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG August 27, 1966 Tiles, London, ENG (UK TV "The Beat Club". Broadcast date. Taped at the Tiles Club, this "Beat Club" appearance was used in the "Legend of a Band" video, and features Rod Clarke on bass guitar. The Moody Blues played "Really Haven't Got The Time" and "Bye Bye Bird". Hosted by Dave Lee Travis, this episode also starred Washington DCs, Sounds Incorporated, Cliff Bennett and the Rebel Rousers & Shapes and Sizes) September 3, 1966 Riverside Dance Club, Tenbury Wells, ENG September 4, 1966 Black Prince, Bexley, ENG September 14, 1966 Flamingo Club, London, ENG September 21, 1966 Flamingo Club, London, ENG September 28, 1966 Flamingo Club, London, ENG OCTOBER 1966 1 Denny Laine quits to pursue a solo career 15 March, UK Marcam Hall One of the concert dates cancelled during the reformation period. Moodies were replaced by Alan Price Set 21 Cross Channel Ferry Aboard the "Free Enterprise III" 22 Issy-les-Moulineaux, France Music Hall de France with Alan Price Set DECEMBER 1966 unknown Paris, France "L'épopée du rock" with Tom Jones, The Playboys and Eddie Mitchell 31 French TV "Reveillon sur Le Deux Chaines" "Really Haven't Got the Time", "Fly Me High" 1967 The New Moody Blues: Graeme Edge, John Lodge, Ray Thomas, Justin Hayward, Mike Pinder Shortly after Lodge and Hayward sign on in 1966, they discover that the Moody Blues are not being booked for concerts anymore. The group heads for Europe to save money. For the latter part of 1966, they stay in Mouscron, Belgium, writing and rehearsing (and avoiding tax agents). They head to France where they play for about three successful months (including a Paris stay where they open for Tom Jones). Then they head back to the UK. JANUARY 1967 2 Bath, UK The Pavilion FEBRUARY 1967 25 Paris, France The Weekend Club With Pretty Things, Ronnie Bird and Vigon MARCH 1967 11 Walsall, UK Town Hall With Newton's Theory and Second Thoughts 20 Dudley, UK Broadway Club at Queen Mary Ballroom, Dudley Zoo With The Wanted 22 London, UK Middle Earth MAY 1967 9 BBC Sessions "Saturday Club" Taping Date Set List includes "Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" and the very first recording of "NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN" 10 French TV "Tete de Bois et Tendres Annees" Broadcast Date "Fly Me High" 13 BBC Sessions "Saturday Club" Broadcast Date With Chris Farlowe, The Mike Cotton Band and Lucas, The Artwoods, The Mirage, Valerie Mitchell, The Des Champ Orchestra May 19, 1967 Tiles, London, ENG (supported by Denny Laine's Electric String Band) JUNE 1967 8 London, UK The Marquee With Ray King Soul Band 12 Cambridge, UK Christ College With The Who, The Herd 18 Swanley, UK Brands Hatch raceway With Chris Farlowe & The Thunderbirds, Episode Six and The Shell Shock Show. Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky Mick & Tich, David Garrick, Pink Floyd and 'Tristram the Seventh Earl of Cricklewood These bands are scheduled to head a parade round the circuit in open cars JULY 1967 9 BBC Sessions "Easy Beat" Broadcast Date 9 London, UK Roundhouse With Pink Floyd, Outer Limits 22 ABC TV (US) "Piccadilly Palace" Broadcast Date (taped in UK) AUGUST 1967 11 Amsterdam, Holland Oude RAI "Hai in de RAI", first large music festival in the Netherlands 25 Stratford-on-Avon, UK Caesar's Place SEPTEMBER 1967 13 Eastbourne, UK Catacombs 20 BBC "Easybeat" OCTOBER 1967 23 BBC Sessions "Monday, Monday" Broadcast Date 27 London, UK College for the Distributive Trades November 4, 1967 Lotus Club, London, ENG November 18, 1967 UK TV "Twice a Fortnight" Broadcast Date November 18, 1967 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG DECEMBER 1967 3 BBC Sessions "Top Gear" Broadcast Date 9 BBC Sessions "Saturday Club" (Broadcast Date) With Paul Jones, Georgie Fame & His Band 9 French TV "Bouton Rouge" "Nights in White Satin" 10 London, UK Speakeasy Jimi Hendrix helped out at this gig 17 Coventry, UK Technical College Arts Ball at Hotel Leofric With Blossom Toes, Coloured Rasins, East Side Protection 23 Digbeth, Birmingham, UK The Flower Pot Club 30 Rugby, UK Unknown Graeme Edge plays drums with the "Jeff Beck Group"; some people think for a moment it is a Moody Blues concert because he brought the MB drum kit with "Moody Blues" 1968 JANUARY 1968 1 BBC Sessions David Symonds Live broadcast 1-5 BBC Sessions Pete Brady 6 French TV "Bouton Rouge" "Peak Hour" 8 Paris, France Salle Pleyel 8-12 BBC Sessions David Symonds 20 Dunstable, UK California Ballroom With Two of Each, The Associates 24 Cannes, France MIDEM Festival With Procol Harum, Spooky Tooth, David McWilliams and Brian Auger Trinity FEBRUARY 1968 3 Nelson, UK Imperial Ballroom 3 ABC TV (US "Doddy's Music Box" 4 BBC Sessions "Top Gear" 8 Yeovil, UK Liberal Hall 9 Nottingham, UK Portland Buildings February 9, 1968 Middle Earth, London, ENG 10 BBC Sessions "Pete's People" 10 Folkestone, UK Lees Cliff Hall 16 Cambridge, UK Fitzwilliam College 17 Grays, Essex, UK Grays Tech College 17 Terneuzen, Holland Het Patronaat cancelled - Pink Floyd played instead 18-23 Vlissingen, Holland Unknown cancelled 18-23 Groningen, Holland Unknown cancelled 24 Nantwich, UK Civic Hall 25 Kirklevington, UK Country Club 26 Paris, France Olympia Set list includes Fly Me High, Bye Bye Bird, Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood, Nights in White Satin, What am I Doing Here? 27 Manchester, UK Manchester University With Manfred Mann 28 Newcastle, UK Mayfair 28 French TV "Tilt Magazine" Broadcast Date MARCH 1968 1 Oxford, UK Headington Tech College With The Move 2 Weston-super-Mare Winter Gardens 5 Birmingham, UK Shenley Green Youth Club 6 Portsmouth, UK Portsmouth Tech College 8 Sheffield, UK Sorby Hall 9 German TV "Beat Club" With Traffic, Manfred Mann, B.B. King, Georgie Fame 9 Manchester, UK Sloopy's 10 French TV "Dim Dam Dom" "Nights in White Satin" 11-15 BBC Sessions David Symonds 13 Birmingham, UK Town Hall With Manfred Man, Spencer Davis Group, Picadilly Line 15 Reading, UK University of Reading 22 London, UK Middle-earth With Clouds 30 BBC Sessions "Follow the Stars" MAY 1968 4 Sheffield, UK Sheffield University With "The Reception" 13-17 BBC Sessions David Symonds 25 BBC Sessions "Pete's People" 27-31 BBC Sessions David Symonds June 21 or 22, 1968 Houtrusthallen, The Hague, NED (The First Holiness Kitschgarden For The Liberation Of Love And Peace In Colours) 29 London, UK Queen Elizabeth Hall Opening act: Alan Stivell (Celtic Harpist) 29 BBC Sessions "Saturday Club" JULY 1968 UNK Bridlington, UK The Spa Theater With Alan Bown Set and others 7 BBC Sessions Stuart Henry 13 BBC Sessions "Saturday Club" Broadcast Date. With The The Kinks, Rosetta Hightower and Richard Barnes with The Pete Smith Orchestra 13 French TV "Le Soir en Danse" 15-19 BBC Sessions David Symonds 16 BBC Sessions "Top Gear" with John Peel Taping Date 21 BBC Sessions "Top Gear" with John Peel Broadcast Date 29-31 BBC Sessions David Symonds 30 French TV "Tienerklanken" Broadcast Date 30 Dutch TV "Jazz Bilzen" Broadcast Date AUGUST 1968 1-2 BBC Sessions David Symonds 12-16 BBC Sessions Jimmy Young 17 "The Continent" Unknown 18 "The Continent" Unknown 19 "The Continent" Unknown 20 Prague, Czechoslovakia "Europarty" With Peggy Lee and others (Taping date) The Communist take-over occured on the night of August 21 21 "The Continent" Unknown 22 "The Continent" Unknown 23 "The Continent" Unknown 24 "The Continent" Unknown 24 BBC Sessions Tony Brandon 25 "The Continent" Unknown SEPTEMBER 1968 6 BBC TV "How It Is" 7 Paris, France L’Antenne de Chapiteau du Kremlin-Bicêtre "Fête de l'Humanité" - More than 300,000 attended. Broadcast on Nov 26 "Tous en Forme", and in 1969 as "Tous en Scene" 9-13 BBC Sessions Jimmy Young 11 Twickenham, UK Eel-Pie Island Jazz Club 14 BBC TV "Colour Me Pop" Broadcast date 16 BBC Sessions "Radio One O'Clock" 20 Canterbury, UK Bridge Country Club 27 Hereford, UK Hillside OCTOBER 1968 4 Braintree, UK Youth Centre 5 Ryde, UK Seagull 7 BBC Sessions "Afternoon Pop" October 8, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Keef Hartley) 19 BBC Sessions "Pete's Saturday People" 21-25 BBC Sessions David Cash Broadcast Date 20 Minneapolis, MN unknown Cancelled: Equipment grounded in Boston after cargo plane loses engine over Atlantic 22 Chicago, IL Kinetic Playground With Ten Years After 23 Chicago, IL Kinetic Playground With Ten Years After 25 New York City, NY Fillmore East With John Mayall, Rhinoceros (2 shows) 26 New York City, NY Fillmore East With John Mayall, Rhinoceros (2 shows) November 1-2, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (With the Tom Swift Electrical Band featuring Billy Squier) November 3, 1968 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (With Cream & Terry Reid) November 8-9, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (With Ars Nova who replaced Pink Floyd) November 10, 1968 Grande, Cleveland, OH (2 shows) November 15-16, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (Didn't Happen) November 15-16, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Charles Lloyd) November 17, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (2 Shows, supported by The Frost) November 21-24, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Chicago Transit Authority & Frumious Bandersnatch) November 26, 1968 High School Auditorium, Pocatello, ID (With The Affection Collection) November 28, 1968 Grossmont College Gym, San Diego, CA (With Spirit, Framework) November 29-30, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (With Jeff Beck, 10 Years After & Mint Tatoo) DECEMBER 1968 6 Seattle, WA Eagle Auditorium 7 Seattle, WA Eagle Auditorium 7 Detroit, MI Detroit Grande Concert cancelled 8 Detroit, MI Detroit Grande Concert cancelled 8 Vancouver, BC The Garden Auditorium Opening groups: Mother Trucker's Yellow Duck and Black Snake Blues Band. 13 Harrisburg, PA Zembo Mosque With Vanilla Fudge Cancelled - Visa problems getting back into US 16-20 BBC Sessions Jimmy Young 1969 JANUARY 1969 6-10 BBC Sessions David Symonds 25 Dunstable, UK California Ballroom 27 Manchester, UK College of Commerce FEBRUARY 1969 1 Birmingham, UK Mother's Club 5 Leicester, UK Top Rank Suite With The Nice, Fairport Convention, Alan Bown, & The Bedrocks 6 Aberystwyth, UK Kings Hall 7 ITV "This Is Tom Jones" Broadcast date February 8, 1969 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG 13 Hull, UK Skyline Ballroom 14 London, UK Goldsmith's College With Alan Bown, Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera, Deviants 15 Liverpool, UK Liverpool University 18 BBC Sessions "Top Gear" Taping Date. Set list includes "Lovely to See You" & "Send Me No Wine" 21 Sheffield, UK Sheffield University 22 Uxbridge, UK Brunel University With Junior's Eyes, Game 23 BBC Sessions "Top Gear" Broadcast Date 25 Sheffield, UK Sheffield University With the Hollies, Julie Driscoll, Brian Auger & The Trinity, Fairport Convention 27 London, UK London College Student Union 28 London, UK Commem Ball, Queen Elizabeth College, Kensington With Pink Floyd, The Settlers MARCH 1969 1 Manchester, UK Manchester Tech College 3 London, UK John Peel's "Top Gear" Taping Date 7 Amsterdam, Holland Grand Gala du Disque With Gladys Knight & The Pips 15 Leicester, UK Loughborough University With Van Der Graff Generator, Legay 22 Birmingham, UK Ashton University 23 BBC-1 John Peel's "Top Gear" Broadcast date. With Led Zepplin, Free and Deep Purple 28 London, UK Seymour Hall With Rainbows APRIL 1969 2 BBC Sessions Tony Brandon Taping date 14-18 BBC Sessions Tony Brandon 25 Nottingham, UK Nottingham Regional College of Technology 26 Birmingham, UK Mother's 27 London, UK Sadler's Wells With Pentangle, East of Eden 28-30 BBC Sessions Tony Brandon 30 Amsterdam, Holland Hotel Krasnapolsky Everly Brothers and others In the Netherlands, they celebrate "Queen's Day" on April 30 every year (even today!). The Moody Blues were a part of the celebration that occurred there in 1969. MAY 1969 1-2 BBC Sessions Tony Brandon 16 TV Appearance "Twein" Video from "Nights in White Satin" DVD Never Comes the Day JUNE 1969 Reading, UK University of Reading graduation dance. Amsterdam, Holland Billboard reports 2 concerts and 1 TV appearance. 2-6 BBC Sessions Jimmy Young 23 Kenilworth, UK Chesford Grange Hotel 27 Exeter, UK Exeter University Summer Ball With Colosseum, Bob Kerr's Whoopee Band and Orange Bicycle 27 ORTF (French TV) "Tous en Scène" Broadcast Date: Filmed at Kremlin-Bicetre Sep 7, 1968 30 BBC Sessions Terry Wogan JULY 1969 1-4 BBC Sessions Terry Wogan AUGUST 1969 2 New York City, NY Singer Bowl Music Festival With Steppenwolf, Procol Harum and NRBQ 3 Atlantic City, NJ Atlantic City Pops Festival With Janis Joplin, Mothers of Invention, Canned Heat, 3 Dog Night, Joe Cocker and others August 5, 1969 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG 7 Plymouth, UK Van Dyke Club With Audience (the group) 15 Upstate New York Woodstock Cancelled - took a gig in Paris instead The Moody Blues were invited to play at Woodstock in 1969 and in fact, several Woodstock posters show them as performers. They cancelled their appearance there and according to Justin Hayward, they played at a rally in Paris, France instead. If anyone has a poster/ad/concert ticket/rumor or other information about where the Moodies played in Paris, please write me at my address below. 22 Bilzen, Belgium Bilzen Jazz Festival 22 Dutch TV "Jazz Bilzen" YouTube: Tuesday Afternoon 23 ATV "Frank Howard Show" 30 Isle of Wight, UK Woodside Bay The British "Woodstock" SEPTEMBER 1969 1 ABC-TV (US) "John Davidson Show" Broadcast date Musical guests: The Committee and The Moody Blues OCTOBER 1969 11 Leeds, UK Leeds University With Spico 21 BBC TV "Monster Music Mash" NOVEMBER 1969 1 San Diego, CA Cal Western, Golden Gym 2 Los Angeles, CA Elysian Park "Love In" With Jefferson Airplane 6 TV Appearance "This is Tom Jones" Broadcast date 7 Spokane, WA Gonzaga University Opening act: Shirley Loraine & The Track 8 Seattle, WA Seattle Center Arena November 9, 1969 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supporting Canned Heat) ?? Salt Lake City, UT Salt Palace ?? Kansas City, KS Veteran's Memorial Auditorium 13 Houston, TX Houston Music Theatre With Bodine 14 San Bernadino, CA Swing Auditorium November 15, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (supported by Country Joe & The Fish & Aum) 18 Detroit, MI Grande-Riviera Theatre With Humble Pie & The Flock 19 Detroit, MI Grande-Riviera Theatre With Humble Pie & The Flock 21 Bronx, NY Maritime College 22 Stoney Brook, NY Stoney Brook University Gym 2 shows; Blodwyn Pig opened. During one show, Timothy Leary jumped up onstage and joined them for "Legend of a Mind" 27 Grand Rapids, MI Fountain Street Church 2 shows; With Humble Pie 28 Detroit, MI Grande Ballroom With Humble Pie, Savage Grace 28 Buffalo, NY Kleinhans Music Hall With Humble Pie 29 Toronto, ON Massey Hall With Humble Pie 30 West Palm Beach, FL International Raceway 30 Chicago, IL The Auditorium With Humble Pie DECEMBER 1969 5 Manchester, UK Odeon Theatre With Trapeze, Timon 6 Newcastle, UK Odeon Theatre With Trapeze, Timon 7 Edinburgh, UK Usher Hall With Trapeze, Timon 11 Bristol, UK Colston Hall With Trapeze, Timon 12 London, UK Royal Albert Hall With Trapeze, Timon The December 12 concert was recorded in 1969 and released as "Caught Live + 5" in 1977. 13 Southampton, UK Gaumont Theatre With Trapeze, Timon 14 Birmingham, UK Odeon Theatre With Trapeze, Timon 17 BBC, Paris Cinema studio "David Symonds Show" Taping date - With Trapeze, Timon 27 Radio One "David Symonds Show" Broadcast date - With Trapeze, Timon 27 BBC, Royal Albert Hall "Christmas at the BBC" Taping date - Broadcast on Jan 3, 1970